Ghost NappaXVegeta
by vegetaloverforever
Summary: Nappa and Vegeta slowly develop feelings for each other after the battle on earth. Nappa of course is dead, but is haunting Vegeta. Marriage happens. "adult only" things happen. M for a reason! Young children stay away!
1. Chapter 1

**This was a random role play that my friend and I did, and I was inspired to make it into a story. Please write a review to tell me what you think. **

Somewhere, deep into space, two Saiyan space pods are speeding towards Earth. They have been in space for about eleven months now, and are dangerously close to Earth. What is their intent? No one but them really knows. Some say that they want the Dragon Balls, others say they want revenge for Raditz – their recently deceased partner. Raditz was there a year before them. The pods are two different sizes, one regular sized and one larger one.

In the larger pod is this big sized, but not fat, Saiyan with the name of Nappa. Nappa is in his older years now. No he is not old! But more of middle aged. He has a stern looking face, a bald head and a handle bar mustache. He has muscles that are very large and large sized Saiyan battle armor. Nappa used to be the commander of the Great Saiyan Army, before Frieza- a Changling, blew his planet up. The planet was known as Planet Vegeta.

And in the smaller pod is another Saiyan warrior. He is known as Prince Vegeta. Vegeta was the prince of Planet Vegeta, before the fall. And now he has been reduced to not much more than a has an angry air about him, and is always scowling. And if you take longer than he likes doing something, he will gripe and complain at you, while Nappa just gets disappointed. Vegeta has shoulder length hair that is spiked up into a widow's peak. And he is VERY arrogant and prideful. There are only about three known living Saiyans left in the universe, Nappa, Vegeta, and Goku _A.K.A_ Kakarot. Goku _A.K.A_ Kakarot is on Earth.

**(To fill you in on the history that brought up this so far I – the author has taken the liberty of writing what has happened so far.)** - Raditz was Goku's brother. Raditz was sent to Earth, by Vegeta and Nappa, to check on his little brother's progress. The mission was to get Kakarot to finish the job he has been on since he was an infant – destroy all of the inhabitants of the planet. Unfortunately, when Goku landed, he fell out of the pod and hit his head on a rock, destroying his memory, so he forgot his mission. So when Raditz came to convince him to join the other Saiyans in the Planet Trade Organization – Frieza's company. But Goku resisted and tried to convince Raditz to leave using violence since Raditz would not leave. Kakarot held Raditz back while Piccolo – a Namekian – used an energy attack to kill Raditz, killing Goku in the process, thus ending that battle and opening the doors to the next one which is soon to come...

For nearly a year both pods have been traveling, for nearly a year both pilots have been sleeping. To preserve their lives, they are put into a cryogenic slumber – when your body is cooled to the point where your body doesn't function, but you're still alive and physically do not age.

Both Nappa and Vegeta have been through this before. They have experienced this for around twenty-five years – that's how long since Planet Vegeta was destroyed. Now, to answer the question of what do they want of Earth, they want both the Dragon Balls and revenge. But the revenge is not for the death of Raditz, but for the demolition of their home world and their enslavement, and Frieza shall give them their revenge. For they want to kill Frieza and will use the Dragon Balls to make them immortal.

Vegeta, on the way to Earth, had this dream. It was more of a memory than a dream, but still a dream all together. He dreamed of when he was a young child around the ages of five or six, not too long be for his planet gets destroyed. And in the dream he was play-sparring to one day, hopefully become part of the great Saiyan Army. Nappa and Vegeta's father King Vegeta were waxing eloquently about how well Vegeta has been doing in his training. Vegeta, in the dream, walked over to them to announce that he had, once again, won the training and over heard some of the conversation.

"... sure, King Vegeta, the young prince will definitely be an amazing fighter one day, probably even a Super Saiyan, I look forward to seeing the progress he will make." Then Nappa looked over to Prince Vegeta, "Don't you think you'll do great Vegeta? Vegeta? VEGETA!"

Vegeta was jolted awake when he heard someone shouting his name. It was Nappa using the communication system.

"Hey, Vegeta, are you awake?" He asked.

"Well, judging by the fact I am answering you, what do you think?!" Vegeta snapped at him.

"Geez, Vegeta, I didn't mean to disturb you."

"Well, you did. You interrupted a good dream...," Vegeta trailed off.

"Really Vegeta? A good dream? You hardly ever have any of those. So... what was it about?"

"Why do you want to know? It's not like we're friends or anything..." Vegeta was quiet for a couple of seconds, as if to think of another hurtful thing to say to Nappa. "We're just comrades, and that's all we'll ever be."

Well, gosh, Vegeta, I thought we were friends -" Vegeta cut him off.

"Just shut up, Nappa, and go back to sleep." Vegeta yelled.

Nappa went as silent as a brick wall. Vegeta just slunk back into a light sleep, dreaming of the things that could happen to them in the future.

Poor Nappa, his buddy isn't really his buddy. Truth is Vegeta does not know what he thinks of Nappa, he likes him but is also somewhat annoyed by him, but there might also be something more at work here. Truth is that ever since Planet Vegeta was destroyed, Vegeta never really had a friend and forgot what friendship really is over the years. But Nappa did not see it that way. Nappa's poor heart was shattered – he was proved wrong, Vegeta's not his friend, he's just a tool to him. Thinking that way made him feel all weepy and depressed. But he was also all the more eager to prove himself to Vegeta.


	2. Chapter 2

**This will get more exciting later, I promise! Please keep with it!**

At approximately 11:15 am the two pods landed in South City. All of the people in the area were gathered around two craters at the center of the city, in the middle of where a sky scraper used to be. Everyone gathered had one thing in mind – what the heck are they?

Suddenly the two pods made hissing noises. And the smaller pod's front opened up and out stepped a man of 29-30 years old, 5'5 in height, and long shoulder length, black hair standing on end with a widow's peak – non other than Prince Vegeta Sparrow.

A couple of seconds later, the larger pod opened. A man came out of this one also. Except this man was around eight feet tall, bald and had a handle bar mustache. His muscles were also very large -Nappa.

Both were wearing battle armor, scouters and both had brown, fuzzy monkey tails wraped around their waists. And both had an expression of power and purpose. The people around the craters were struck dumb with fright. Suddenly both men started to hover out of the craters. Everyone gasped. They are actually flying!

"Hey, Vegeta, what should we do with these gawkers?" Nappa asked.

"Oh, I don't know, how about you decide for once, Nappa," answered Vegeta.

"Oh, geez, thanks, Vegeta. This is gonna be great!" Then Nappa powered up and blew up the entire town, killing everyone living in the town.

"Hmm, do you think I was trying to impress them too much, Vegeta?" Asked Nappa.

"There isn't anybody left to impress!" Yelled Vegeta.

"What's so wrong about that?"

Vegeta continued to scold Nappa. "Did it ever occur to you that the Dragon Balls could have been down there?"

"Aww, gee, I'm sorry Vegeta, I guess I didn't think."

"Oh, well, let's just forget it, 'what's done cannot be undone'." Stated Vegeta. "Let's start looking for the strongest power level." With that, they both went off flying.

lan t n e='line-height:150%' For nearly a year both pods have been traveling, for nearly a year both pilots have been sleeping. To preserve their lives, they are put into a cryogenic slumber – when your body is cooled to the point where your body doesn't function, but you're still alive and physically do not age.

Both Nappa and Vegeta have been through this before. They have experienced this for around twenty-five years – that's how long since Planet Vegeta was destroyed. Now, to answer the question of what do they want of Earth, they want both the Dragon Balls and revenge. But the revenge is not for the death of Raditz, but for the demolition of their home world and their enslavement, and Frieza shall give them their revenge. For they want to kill Frieza and will use the Dragon Balls to make them immortal.

Vegeta, on the way to Earth, had this dream. It was more of a memory than a dream, but still a dream all together. He dreamed of when he was a young child around the ages of five or six, not too long be for his planet gets destroyed. And in the dream he was play-sparring to one day, hopefully become part of the great Saiyan Army. Nappa and Vegeta's father King Vegeta were waxing eloquently about how well Vegeta has been doing in his training. Vegeta, in the dream, walked over to them to announce that he had, once again, won the training and over heard some of the conversation.

"... sure, King Vegeta, the young prince will definitely be an amazing fighter one day, probably even a Super Saiyan, I look forward to seeing the progress he will make." Then Nappa looked over to Prince Vegeta, "Don't you think you'll do great Vegeta? Vegeta? VEGETA!"

Vegeta was jolted awake when he heard someone shouting his name. It was Nappa using the communication system.

"Hey, Vegeta, are you awake?" He asked.

"Well, judging by the fact I am answering you, what do you think?!" Vegeta snapped at him.

"Geez, Vegeta, I didn't mean to disturb you."

"Well, you did. You interrupted a good dream...," Vegeta trailed off.

"Really Vegeta? A good dream? You hardly ever have any of those. So... what was it about?"

"Why do you want to know? It's not like we're friends or anything..." Vegeta was quiet for a couple of seconds, as if to think of another hurtful thing to say to Nappa. "We're just comrades, and that's all we'll ever be."

Well, gosh, Vegeta, I thought we were friends -" Vegeta cut him off.

"Just shut up, Nappa, and go back to sleep." Vegeta yelled.

Nappa went as silent as a brick wall. Vegeta just slunk back into a light sleep, dreaming of the things that could happen to them in the future.

Poor Nappa, his buddy isn't really his buddy. Truth is Vegeta does not know what he thinks of Nappa, he likes him but is also somewhat annoyed by him, but there might also be something more at work here. Truth is that ever since Planet Vegeta was destroyed, Vegeta never really had a friend and forgot what friendship really is over the years. But Nappa did not see it that way. Nappa's poor heart was shattered – he was proved wrong, Vegeta's not his friend, he's just a tool to him. Thinking that way made him feel all weepy and depressed. But he was also all the more eager to prove himself to Vegeta.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is really short, sorry, it seemed longer when I hand wrote it. **

The battle was long and bloody and lasted quite a long time. It started with the Saibamen. Vegeta had ordered Nappa to use them. The Saibamen killed Yamcha – a Human fighter, very weak. Krillin – another Human ended up getting enraged and killed the Saibamen. Then Vegeta allowed Nappa to have his fun, with specific orders to keep Piccolo alive – the Namek who killed both Kakarot/Goku and Raditz. After most of the Human warriors were dead, Vegeta noticing the name "Goku" come up quite frequently and thought that Goku may actually be Kakarot. With that thought in mind, Vegeta called for a three- hour break, to see if Goku would show up or not. The three hours passed, and still no Goku. So Vegeta allowed Nappa to continue. But, just before Nappa was about to kill Gohan – Goku's son – Nappa was knocked aside. It was Goku! To make a long story short – Goku beat the living snot out of poor Nappa, soon paralyzing him. Nappa was then thrown over to Vegeta. Nappa on the ground , begged Vegeta for help. Vegeta went up to Nappa and took his outstretched hand, fooling Nappa. Nappa thought Vegeta was going to help him, but Vegeta crushed Nappa's hand and threw him into the air, powered up and annihilated Nappa. A little while later, Vegeta was defeated, but not killed. Vegeta was forced to transform into his Great-Ape form, Yajarobe – a fat Human- cut off Vegeta's tail. Vegeta shrunk back down to his normal self, Saiyan tails are the key to their transformations. When Vegeta was back to normal, he used the last of his energy in a failed attempt to destroy the Humans and collapsed. Krillin ran up to Vegeta with a sword out, ready to kill Vegetam but Goku stopped him. Goku wanted to re-match Vegeta one day, so he allowed Vegeta to escape into his pod, and Vegeta left Earth.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is where the feelings for each other begins to fruit. :)**

Again, deep in space, a single pod is returning to Planet Frieza. Nappa, now a ghost, was watching Vegeta. Even though Vegeta killed him, he was not angry at him at all. He was at first, then he thought he was right, he was a disappointment and Vegeta did provide help – he ended Nappa's pain. But, Nappa also understood the way Vegeta thought. Vegeta is totally different in battle, he never thinks of anyone besides himself. Vegeta had a similar way of thinking as the quote "Sometimes one must die for the good of many". Except in his case it was for the "Bad" of many.

Nappa, watching Vegeta had a great sadness come over him. The sight of this mighty warrior, who he had seen grow stronger, in such a poor state is horrible. He suddenly had this longing to hug and hold the Saiyan Prince. Failing to fight his instincts, he moved closer to Vegeta and wrapped his arms around him, resting the Prince's head against his chest, and petted his hair, kissing his bloody forehead every now and then and nuzzled him.

Suddenly Nappa was jolted out of his love-trance by the female voice of the computer, it was announcing their arrival at Planet Frieza. So Nappa hurried up and poofed back to Hell, so if Vegeta woke up, he would not be found out.

The pod landed on the landing deck and the men posted at that position ran out to greet the Prince. But, they soon found out that something was wrong. Vegeta did not exit the pod in the appropriate time – he did not exit at all – and he had the life support on. They hurried up and carried him to the recovery room.

Nappa, worrying too much to stay away, returned and was chasing after them, after Vegeta. Nappa arrived there sweaty – yes a ghost sweat. - And he gasped, for he saw the true extent of Vegeta's injuries. Multiple bones were broken, he was bleeding profusely, and may have a concussion. Seeing his crush in such a state made him want to weep, so he weeped. Nappa did not understand why he was crying over Vegeta, for Vegeta was hardly ever nice to him, but, eh, what the heck? Nappa came to a conclusion – he loves Vegeta, and he is determined to make Vegeta love him back. Maybe Vegeta already does, maybe that's why he's so mean, maybe he's hiding his true feelings.

The facts are, Vegeta is almost dead and Nappa is grieving for his beloved. For several hours Nappa was standing near the resuscitation machine Vegeta was in and inspected Vegeta's wounds and admiring the Saiyan's musculature and strength. This definitely is the Saiyan for him.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the sexy time chapter. Be prepared for sex!**

For multiple hours, Vegeta was healing. And after those hours he was completely healed and the doctor came to release him.

"Engaging draining sequence," announced the doctor. "He should be fully healed now, but keep the emergency equipment on standby, in case the worst happens."

Then the machine drained of it's synthetic Saiyan DNA. When the resuscitation machine was empty, the doctor opened it and addressed Vegeta.

"You are fully healed now, you may open your eyes."

Vegeta did not open his eyes for a few seconds. Everyone was on edge, then Vegeta shook off the wires, opened his eyes and stood up. Nappa averted his eyes from Vegeta's naked form. He admits that he was curious, but was modest so he did not look.

Vegeta stood up and was staring directly at Ghost Nappa, but pretended not to notice him. "Must be my eyes playing tricks on me," Vegeta thought to himself. He allowed himself to be led over to the dressing chamber, and was handed a new set of armor. While Vegeta dressed, the doctor was commenting on his old, ruined armor.

"Judging by the breaks and pressure marks, you must have taken quite a beating," commented the doctor. Vegeta remained silent.

"Now, would like to share the details of your battle or is the wound to your pride still too fresh?" The doctor asked.

Vegeta growled and shoved his foot forcefully into his boot. The doctor flinched. After that conversation, Vegeta left to his, Nappa's, and Raditz's room. They were all roommates. Frieza preferred to keep the Saiyans invisible, in one room, away from everyone else. Nappa followed him just out of Vegeta's line of sight. When Vegeta arrived in his room, Nappa materialized.

"No, Vegeta, I am not a figment of your imagination. I am real an dI have something very important to tell you."

"Go ahead." Vegeta snapped.

"Vegeta, this past year and a couple hours, I have had the weirdest feelings and sensations when I am around you. Like when you were in your pod, unconscious, I felt the need to hold you, and I... I tried to fight it, but I couldn't so I held you. Please don't freak out, but I … I love you."

"Nappa -"

"Sorry, Vegeta, it's silly, I...-"

Vegeta cut Nappa off with a kiss. Nappa at first hesitated, but then returned the kiss. Vegeta's kiss was soft, warm and a little rough – similar to the Saiyan behind it.

Then both Saiyans got rougher, they engulfed each other in a frenzy of tounges and teeth. First Nappa ran his teeth along the tender, pink skin of Vegeta's lower lip, biting the soft skin, causing blood to trickle out, making Vegeta groan in pain and pleasure. After the frenzy, both Saiyans were covered in sweat, panting and were gazing into each other's eyes lovingly. Suddenly a flash of aggressive intent was on Nappa's face. He started to strip Vegeta of his armor, Vegeta doing the same to Nappa. They pulled of the armor, the spandex underneath, and finally they began to work each others underpants off. When both were naked, they inspected each others body, with great love and interest. Nappa suddenly picked Vegeta up bridal style and threw him onto the bed. Vegeta bounced once when he hit the bed and groaned again.

Nappa then climbed on top of Vegeta and started kissing and biting Vegeta's neck. Vegeta rolled his head back, exposing his neck so Nappa could continue biting and kissing, leaving hickeys every now and then. Nappa then began to move down Vegeta's chest, licking his sternum and massaging his muscular chest. Vegeta was pushed over the edge and let out an orgasm. Nappa then moved farther down Vegeta's torso biting and licking Vegeta's abdomen, soon moving down to Vegeta's groin. Nappa licked Vegeta's testicles once and then returned to Vegeta's face and forced his tounge in Vegeta's mouth. After more tounge, Nappa suddenly forced his member into Vegeta's ass. Vegeta screamed out in delight and pain as the hardened penis slipped inside of him. Nappa began to thrust into Vegeta slowly and started to get faster and rougher, causing Vegeta to orgasm several more times while groaning, Nappa soon came and filled Vegeta's ass with his hot seed. Vegeta screamed even louder in pure delight as the hot liquid flowed into his ass. Vegeta, as soon as he recovered from his orgasms, pushed Nappa over, and basically repeated what Nappa did to him. Except Vegeta was a little rougher and was already hard so he came faster and harder. Vegeta soon had such a powerful orgasm that it dripped out causing both of them to pass out.


	6. Chapter 6

In the morning, both woke up sore, exhausted and strangely wet. Nappa was the first one awake, as usual, and smiled whan he saw Vegeta, completely naked, still on him, fast asleep and drooling a little bit on Nappa's chest. Nappa petted Vegeta's head while Vegeta continued to sleep for a few more minutes. Vegeta awoke when he tossed while Nappa was petting him and when he move, Nappa's hand bumped his nose.

"Argg, what the Hell was that?" Vegeta shouted, rubbing his sore nose.

"Well, uh, I was stroking you and you moved so I, uh, accidentally bumped your nose.."

Uhhg, fuck you Nappa! Fuck you.."

"You already did, Vegeta, you already did," Nappa said, laughing. Vegeta gave Nappa a strange look and burst out laughing as well. After he stopped laughing, they just gave each other a look. Not a bad look nor a good look, just a stare, kind of an awkward look. You know when someone catches you doing something that is not of your normal behavior, well it was one of those 'guilty' looks.

"Why are we laughing?" asked, Ghost Nappa.  
"I really, don't know why, but we should get up, I'm sure that I have things to do... unlike someone...?"

"That's kind of your fault."

"Yeah, I know, well let's go, we need to get clothed."

Both of them went over to the pile of armor that was on the floor near the bed. It took them a while to get the armor and spandex separated, but they managed. Ghost Nappa decided that he'll remain with Vegeta, wherever they may end up, for as long as he can.

Once they were dressed, Nappa went back to being invisible and followed Vegeta to Frieza's quarters. Once the pair reached the large doors that led to Frieza's massive room, they heard voices coming from inside. Who the hell could be in there? Well, who else, other than the second- in – command and a major pain in the ass, Zarbon. Vegeta prefers to call Zarbon by the title of "Pretty Boy" Zarbon, who is very vain, usually replies with something like, "Well, for someone who looks like you..." or "With a face like that...". Vegeta just loves pestering the big oaf.

**This is where my inspiration ended, so if you have ideas please feel free to send them! Or this story will stay like this forever... I need help with this story, please.**


End file.
